Almost Break Up
by JR-Boone
Summary: Faberry Drabble. Never in the six months since they had been dating had Quinn ever once even thought of breaking up with Rachel Berry. But this? This was just almost too much.


Title: Almost Break Up  
>Rating: T for swearing.<br>One-Shot Drabble  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story or the song that it is based on. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.<strong><br>A/N: PROMPT FILL FOR STACEYS_99  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rubbing the bridge of her nose Quinn Fabray let out an exasperated, frustrated, and all together angry sigh as she glanced towards her girlfriend who was sitting at the other end of the couch in an almost identical position.<p>

Never in the six months since they had been dating had Quinn ever once even thought of breaking up with Rachel Berry.

She hadn't considered it when Rachel had shared a completely inappropriate kiss with Santana during a drunken game of spin the bottle.

She hadn't considered it when Rachel had very selfishly stolen a solo from Mercedes without blinking an eye.

And when her parents told her that she had to pick between loving Rachel and having them in her life? She had not even considered it.

But this?

This was just almost too much.

Okay…maybe she was being a little dramatic…but come the fuck on!

As if sensing that she was about to unleash a tirade Rachel beat her to the punch and glared angrily at her. "Really Quinn…I just can not believe this…how could you even…it's like I don't even know you," the brunette said scowling, her tongue clicking in annoyance.

"You're one to talk Rachel," Quinn said shaking her head and frowning. "I'm not the blind one here."

"Don't you dare take that one of voice with me Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted petulantly crossing her arms and managing to stomp her foot in a seated position. "I simply expressed my opinion."

"And your opinion is wrong Rachel! I know you don't like hearing that but this time you are wrong! Rizzoli and Isles are clearly a better couple than Xena and Gabrielle! Who even cares about that show anymore always?" The blonde yelled angrily, her hands flapping spastically as she gestured to the box set of Rizzoli and Isles sitting abandoned on the table in front of them.

"That statement is absolutely ludicrous Quinn!" Rachel shouted, her fists balling up in her lap. "Xena and Gabrielle are the be all end all of television's lesbian couplings. Xena was willing to go to hell and back to protect Gabrielle and Gabrielle was absolutely devoted to Xena in every which way!"

"And look where it got her!" Quinn shouted, her eyes misting up like a flash flood. "In the end Xena's "quest for redemption" was more important that being with Gabrielle! She just skipped off into the after life leaving Gabrielle to pick up the pieces!"

Seeing the blonde start to cry Rachel quickly threw her petite frame into her lap and pulled the shaggy haired girl against her chest. "Oh baby, but Xena had to do it, otherwise those souls would have remained in limbo forever," the brunette cooed softly.

"Fuck those souls Rachel!" Quinn sobbed clinging desperately to her girlfriend. "It's not right. Xena belonged with Gabrielle, she should have been more important."

"But she knew they would be together again in another life," Rachel said quietly, her hands running through blonde hair as she tried to calm down her distraught lover.

"No, it's just wrong," Quinn argued holding her girlfriend tightly as if she were drowning. "Being split up for even a day is just wrong. I would never do that. I would fight until I found a way to stay with you."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel swooned pulling away to look her girlfriend deeply in the eyes. "You would really condemn forty thousand souls to limbo just to stay with me?"

"Yes," Quinn said, her voice hiccupping as she tried to calm down. "I would condemn forty million souls to limbo if it meant I had one more day with you," she said looking up at her girlfriend through watery hazel eyes.

Rachel's brown eyes began to shimmer and her head dropped as she placed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips and sighed. Standing up the brunette picked up the Rizzoli and Isles DVD, walked across the room, and quickly loaded the first disk.

Smiling warmly at her girlfriend she walked over and snuggled down into the girl's lap. Quinn looked at her with watery eyes filled wide with wonder and the brunette simply pressed play, kissed her, and then mumbled "fuck the greater good."


End file.
